Truth or Dare?
by WeasleySeeker
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare turns into more than Fred had anticipated...
1. Chapter 1

It had got to that really boring time of year, around February, when the novelty of being at school has long worn off, there's nothing exciting happening and you know you've got exams soon but not soon enough to panic and actually get any work done. It was this time of year when the Weasley twins' pranks usually thrived. But for once, the Weasley twins were lacking inspiration.

"Fred," said George, "I'm bored."

"I'm bored too, actually," admitted Fred

"I never thought I'd hear you two say that," said Lee Jordan incredulously.

They glanced around the common room. It was about 10pm, so most of the first years had gone to bed, others were playing Wizard's Chess or Gobstones and most of the NEWT students were still working.

"Wouldn't you just hate to do NEWTs," Fred mused.

"I know," said Lee. "I think we should just leave at the end of this year."

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "I mean, once we've got OWLs, do we really need NEWTs?"

"Mum'd go mad though," sighed George.

"Madder than she already is? That's impossible," declared Fred.

"Maybe," said George.

They sighed. They didn't normally have to cast around for conversation like this.

"Come on, George," said Fred. "What do we normally do when we're bored?"

But neither of them could remember the last time that happened.

"I know," said George suddenly. "You remember that Muggle boy we met over the summer?"

"What's his name? Jimmy?"

"That's the one," George nodded. "Do you remember that game we played with him? Truth or dare was it called?"

Identical grins spread across their faces.

"We need to find something to spin," said Fred. Lee looked at him weirdly.

"You'll understand when we get started," said George.

"So, any ideas?" asked Fred. "A bottle is the norm."

"Wait - am I missing something here?" asked Lee, bemused. "You two, Fred and George Weasley, are turning to a Muggle game to cure your boredom?"

"Well, Muggles get bored too," said Fred.

"And it is a rather excellent game," added George.

"Ok..." said Lee. "Well we could use my water bottle," he suggested, producing it from his bag.

"Genius," said Fred.

"Well, there's one more thing this game needs," said George.

"What's that?" asked Lee.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Fred?"

"I think I am, George."

"Will you please enlighten me?" demanded Lee, exasperated.

"Girls!" the twins chorused.

"Where are we going to get some of them from?" asked Lee.

"Easy," said Fred. "Oi! Angelina!" he shouted across the common room. Percy, whose head was previously buried in a Charms textbook, gave them a look but didn't actually tell them off. Gryffindor Chaser Angelina Johnson strode over, closely followed by her team-mates Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"We just wondered if you wanted to play a game with us," said George innocently.

"What sort of game?" she said suspiciously.

"Oh, just a game we played with this Muggle boy from our village over the summer," said Fred dismissively. "It's good, I promise. We just want to test how much better it is with wizards."

The girls still looked suspicious, but after much consultation (wordless - Fred never knew how girls understood their special breed of sign language), they accepted.

"We've got nothing better to do," concluded Angelina.

"Excellent," said Fred.

"So how do you play?" asked Lee exasperatedly. The twins proceeded to explain.

"Well, we all sit in a circle -"

"- then someone spins the bottle -"

"- then whoever it lands on chooses truth or dare."

There was silence. "Truth or dare?" prompted Alicia.

"Well, if you choose truth, someone asks you a question, and you have to tell the truth," said George simply.

"That's the advantage of playing with wizards," added Fred. "We can tell if you're lying."

"But if you choose dare," continued George, "we pick something daring for you to do, and you have to do it, or else you have to do a forfeit."

"And we'll make sure the forfeit's extra mean," Fred assured them.

"Sounds good," said Katie appreciatively.

"Blimey, those Muggles know their stuff," Lee exclaimed.

"Let's get started then," said Fred.

"I'll spin first, as it was my idea," George declared.

He set the bottle off and it whirled round as the six friends sat tensely, hoping it wouldn't land on them.

"Angelina," said George.

"No, it's Alicia!" Angelina protested loudly, earning them another look from Percy.

"No it's not, it's half way between us!" said Alicia.

"No, it's definitely Angelina," Lee assured them, but Angelina had already spun the bottle again.

"That's blatantly cheating, Angelina," said Katie.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, if you deny it's your turn you have to do the forfeit," said George, earning an angry chorus of "What?"s, "That's not fair"s and "You never told us"s and yet another glare from Percy.

"It's ok, we'll let you off this time," said Fred. "So, Angelina, truth or dare?"

She considered. "Mmmhmmm. Well, as you two are playing," she said, looking darkly at the twins, "truth."

"Boring," said Fred, "but never mind. Nobody is ever brave enough to go for dare on their first go."

"Who asks the question then?" asked Lee.

"George, as he spun the bottle."

George thought carefully. "Ok, let's start with the clichéd one. You're single. Who was the last person you kissed?"

She muttered something unintelligible.

"What?"

"I answered the question!" she said indignantly.

"It doesn't count if we can't understand it," laughed Katie.

"Ok." Angelina took a deep breath. "Oliver Wood."

"WHAT?"

"No!"

"No way."

"Explain," demanded Alicia.

"It was after the match against Ravenclaw, we were drunk from the party and we left for an empty classroom and... yeah," she finished sheepishly. "We were drunk," she repeated.

"You don't need to be defensive, he's a seventh year, that's pretty impressive!" Alicia shrieked.

"And he's hot," added Katie, but she was cut off by the arrival of Percy.

"Excuse me, but this game is far too loud, some people are trying to work here!" Percy said angrily.

"Awh don't be a spoilsport, Perce," moaned Fred.

"Well, it's all right for some, having time to mess about and play games, but some of us have got NEWTs to pass," said Percy pompously.

"Some of us are sick of you being so boring," said George. "You need to lighten up, big bro."

"Excuse me, I'm Head Boy! I could get you into a lot of trouble!"

"Yeah but you wouldn't do that to your baby brothers now, would you?" pleaded Fred mockingly.

"I most certainly will if you continue to break rules," retorted Percy. "Now stop that blessed game at once, or I'll get McGonagall up here."

They didn't want that. McGonagall would certainly give them extra homework if she thought they had nothing to do.

"Ok Percy, we'll be quiet," said George grudgingly, before muttering, "stupid git."

"Never mind, we can carry on another time," said Angelina.

"Who's to say we can't carry on now?" asked Alicia. "Just somewhere else."

"Alicia, you're a prefect!" exclaimed Fred in mock horror.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to have a bit of fun," she said. "Where shall we go?"

"I have the perfect place," declared Fred. He pulled out a dirty piece of parchment from his robes. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good..."

* * *

**A/N: So here it is, the first chapter... I hope you enjoy this story. My main project at the moment is my Bellamort story "Heartless", which I love to write but it's very draining, so I thought I'd have something lighter on the go too :D**

**Please review :D it motivates me to write quicker and really helps me gain confidence. Constructive criticism is appreciated too of course, how else will I improve? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from Harry Potter. JKR I love you for creating this wonderful world.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fred, what are we doing here?" giggled Angelina.

Fred strode purposefully down the staircase off the Entrance Hall while Angelina hurried along behind him.

"All will be revealed," Fred answered with a wink.

"That's your answer to everything," she moaned.

"That's why you love me," he shrugged.

"You just keep thinking that," she replied.

They reached the end of the corridor, where a painting of a giant fruit bowl hung.

"Fred, it's a dead end," Angelina said confusedly. "Let's turn back, come on."

"Don't be silly," said Fred, reaching out a hand. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Erm... what _are_ you doing?"

Angelina watched Fred's hand tickle the pear as he said, "Good things come to those who wait." The pear squirmed and giggled and Angelina gasped as the painting morphed into a gnarled wooden door in front of her eyes.

"How on Earth did you know this was here?" she asked him excitedly.

"I have my sources," said Fred enigmatically, tapping the end of his nose.

"For goodness' sake, why do you always have to be so mysterious," she sighed again , exasperated.

"A magician never reveals his tricks," said Fred. "And like I already said, that's why you love me."

And without thinking about it, they leaned in and their mouths moulded together. It was soft and gentle, just like a couple's first kiss should be, although the situation was slightly obscure - at the end of a random corridor in front of a door that they had both been too distracted to open. They broke apart, needing the air.

"So is this why we're here?" she asked cheekily.

"No." Her face fell. "But it might be why I brought _you_ here," he added and she grinned. It was true; Fred had told the others to go on ahead and find an empty classroom - they would find them on the map - while he and Angelina went down to the kitchens. Fred couldn't help feeling a little jealous when Angelina had talked about kissing Wood, and he couldn't deny that he found her attractive - very attractive. She was pretty, not too serious _and_ good at Quidditch. That was unusual in a girl.

"So why are we here?" she pressed, and Fred emerged from his daydream. Instead of answering, he pushed open the door and they stepped inside.

Angelina took in the sight of the four long house tables which replaced the ones above and the scene of bustle and business in the Hogwarts kitchens. She had no idea there were so many house-elves working in the school, and the sight of them amazed her - she was not by any means surprised, but she had never really thought about the existence of the kitchens before.

"Wheezy, Fred Wheezy!" squeaked the nearest elf. He was wearing a tea cosy for a hat, a woolly jumper and, Angelina noticed, several pairs of brightly coloured, mismatched socks.

"Dobby, how are you?" asked Fred, beaming.

"Never been better!" squeaked the elf "Dobby is loving his new job at Hogwarts sir, Professor Dumbledore is very kind to be giving him work!"

"That's brilliant, Dobby," said Fred.

"Mr Wheezy, who is your friend?" asked Dobby, noticing Angelina.

"Angelina Johnson," she cut in.

"Lovely to meet you, miss," squeaked Dobby. "Now, what can Dobby do for you?"

"Well, we'd like... let's see... six bottles of Firewhiskey please, Dobby," said Fred pleasantly, to Angelina's alarm.

"Certainly, Dobby will get them right away," the elf informed them happily, and he hurried out of sight, returning quickly before he handed three bottles each to Fred and Angelina.

"Are you sure six bottles is enough?" joked Angelina, but Fred took her seriously.

"Well, let's just say I wouldn't want the three hours I spent mastering the refilling charm to be a waste..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, and I'm sorry it's short, I'm hoping it's quality, not quantity :P **

**I didn't plan to have any Fred/Angelina in here, but found I couldn't resist... same with Dobby :D**

**Thanks to skaterofthebooks, romanticLoverx, bookwormtsb and J. K. Snape for reviewing. Please drop me a review, it can take less than a minute and it makes me feel great :D Constructive criticism always welcome.**

**WeasleySeeker xx **


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours and several bottles of Firewhiskey later, the game was really hotting up. Too many people had been picking truths, so George had put his foot down and decided that they were only doing dares. The forfeit, maturely enough, was to run up and down the corridor in just underwear. So far, the only person who had had to was Angelina, who had refused (understandably) to steal Veritaserum from Snape's private stores.

"You just picked a horrible dare because you wanted to see me in my underwear!" she was still accusing Fred half an hour later. Katie and Alicia were giggling drunkenly - Fred had put the latest addition to his spell repertoire (the Refilling Charm) to good use.

"Of course not," said Fred indignantly. "How could you accuse _me_ of being ungentlemanly? I even checked the map to see if there was anyone coming. Why on Earth would you come to that conclusion?"

"Because -" she began, clearly about to mention the kiss, but Fred silenced her with a look. He wasn't ready for everyone to know just yet - to Fred, a relationship seemed like it needed commitment, and Fred was not one to commit. "Because I'm so irresistible," she settled for.

"Don't be so ridiculous," said Fred.

"Ok, how about you make the next dare then, Angelina?" asked Lee.

"Call it... compensation," suggested George.

"Ok then, bring it on," declared Angelina. She span the bottle, and even in their drunken states there was tension in the air as their eyes followed the bottle, as if it was in slow motion, all the time willing: _please, go past me. _

It finally came to a halt in front of Fred. His face fell. It wasn't that he wasn't daring - he was _Fred Weasley_, for heaven's sake - it was that he knew Angelina, and he knew that if she was determined to get revenge, she would get it.

Angelina, on the other hand, grinned wickedly, seeing Fred's expression. "Scared, Weasley?" she smirked. "Well, you should be. This will be the best dare EVER. It's payback time."

"Well, go on then," prompted Fred.

She looked puzzled. "What?"

"Out with it. Fire away."

"Oh. Umm..." She trailed off.

"Hahahaha!" Fred laughed. "You can't even think of anything. So much for 'payback time'."

"No," she said, turning red, "it's just that I have to make a few... err... selections..."

"Fred's right, she hasn't got a clue," giggled Alicia. "I know you better than anyone, Angelina, and that's the face you make in Transfiguration when you can't do the work."

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"How about we make this a team effort," said Lee. "Who's with me?"

Alicia and Katie waved their arms in the air and George nodded enthusiastically. _Oh no, _thought Fred.

"Well, looks like you've been outvoted, Angelina," said George cheerfully.

Angelina scowled. "Fine," she conceded. "But it had better be something embarrassing."

"And funny," said Katie.

"Something that will REALLY annoy Percy," said Lee. He was still sore about having to move from the common room.

"That's it," announced George, "I've got it. The perfect dare."

"What?" chorused the girls and Lee.

Fred took a deep breath.

"I dare you," said George, "to kiss Penelope Clearwater."

_Darn it, _thought Fred,_ he's too good, _as Katie, Alicia and Lee shouted their approval.

Angelina did not look happy. "Hey, that's not fair!" she exclaimed "It was supposed to be my dare! I haven't approved it yet!"

"Don't be such a spoilsport," said Lee. "It's an excellent dare."

"Looks like you've been outvoted again," said Alicia sweetly, earning herself a glare from Angelina.

"What's _your_ problem, Angelina?" asked Katie, suspiciously.

Angelina glanced at Fred, who shook his head ever so slightly. "Nothing," she said finally.

"Do I have to?" asked Fred.

George goggled at him. "Is that _Fred Weasley_ turning down a dare?"

"Don't be silly, of course I'll do it," said Fred hastily - he had no desire to run up and down the corridor in his boxers, and even less desire to refuse a dare - "but I'm just asking you to reconsider."

"And why would we do that?" asked George, with a smirk.

"Well... it's just..." He glanced at Angelina, who gave that almost imperceptible shake of the head. Fred was surprised. Obviously Angelina didn't want commitment either. He decided he liked her even more. "It's just that I'm not the remotest bit attracted to Penelope Clearwater, and... well it's not exactly nice, is is?"

"Nice how?" asked Lee, flabbergasted.

"You mean nice to Percy?" asked George incredulously. "Fred - you're not growing a conscience on me, are you?"

"Of course I'm not," said Fred, regaining his composure. "I mean nice to Penelope, I mean I wouldn't want to corrupt her, innocent as she must be, going out with a pompous prat like Percy. She might become infatuated with me."

"Oh, that's the Fred I know," said George with relief. "Honestly, I thought you were going all soppy on me. He was only joking, people, panic over!"

"Ok, here are the rules," said Lee. "It must be on the lips."

"In a public place," said Alicia.

"With all of us present," Katie contributed.

"And Percy," added George.

"So, how long have I got?" Fred asked.

"What?" asked Lee, confused.

"How long have I got to kiss Penelope? I mean, I can't exactly do it now, can I? And surely it would be more entertaining if I had some time to lead up to it?Then I could flirt with her, and get her all confused about her feelings towards Percy."

"Hmmm... a day?"

"No, that's not long enough... three days?"

"A week," said Angelina, speaking for the first time since she was overruled. "You've got a week to kiss Penelope Clearwater, or the forfeit still stands."

* * *

** A/N: I'm so so sorry I took so long to update, I have a ridiculous crazy life :L I will try and update more because I enjoyed writing this chapter so much :)**

**Thanks to skaterofthebooks, romanticloverx, bookwormtsb, J.K. Snape, vicky199416, lowi & and time stood still for your wonderful reviews.**

**Reviewing only takes a second, I promise I will love you forever and if this chapter gets more reviews than Heartless I will update it first :)**

**WeasleySeeker xx**


End file.
